Walt Disney World Resort
Walt Disney World Resort, Florida The Walt Disney World resort (also known as Disney World, Walt Disney World, WDW) is located in Orlando Florida, USA. It is an entertainment complex and amusement park that holds the hearts of many beloved kids and kids at heart. The land is about 25,000 acres. This covers 4 theme parks, 2 water parks, 27 on property themed resort hotels, 9 non-Disney hotels, golf courses, a camping resort, and other entertainment including the outdoor shopping center Disney Springs. History Disneyland in Anaheim, California was opened in 1955. In 1959, the Walt Disney Productions company was looking for a plot of land where they could construct their second resort. Walt Disney flew over a plot of land in Orlando Florida in November of 1963 and decided it was a good place to begin construction on the 48 square miles of land. Walt Disney had planned to publicly reveal Disney World on November 15, 1965, but because of the Sentinel story, Disney asked Haydon Burns, a Florida Governor, to confirm the story on October 25. Disney's announcement called the Florida theme park "the greatest attraction in the history of Florida." Walt Disney unfortunately died from circulatory collapse due to lung cancer on December 15, 1966 before he could see the opening of Walt Disney World Resort. His brother & partner in business, Roy O. Disney, postponed his retirement to lead the construction of the resort's first phase. After construction, the first Walt Disney World resort park named the Magic Kingdom (named after the Disneyland park) opened in 1971, alongside Palm and Mangolia golf courses, Disney's Contemporary Resort, Disney's Polynesian resort, Disney's Fort Wilderness resort & Campground. In the same year, Roy O. Disney died at the age of 78. Theme Parks * Magic Kingdom * EPCOT Center * Disney's Hollywood Studios * Disney's Animal Kingdom Water Parks * Disney's Typhoon Lagoon * Disney's Blizzard Beach On Site Disney Resorts (& Locations) Deluxe Resorts * Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge - Animal Kingdom * Disney's Beach Club Resort - Epcot * Disney's BoardWalk Inn - Epcot * Disney's Contemporary Resort - Magic Kingdom * Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa - Magic Kingdom * Disney's Polynesian Village Resort - Magic Kingdom * Disney's Wilderness Lodge - Magic Kingdom * Disney's Yacht Club Resort - Epcot Moderate Resorts * Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort - Epcot * Disney's Coronado Springs Resort - Animal Kingdom * Disney's Port Orleans Resort - Disney Springs Value Resorts * Disney's All-Star Movies Resort - Animal Kingdom * Disney's All-Star Music Resort - Animal Kingdom * Disney's All-Star Sports Resort - Animal Kingdom * Disney's Art of Animation Resort - Wide World of Sports * Disney's Pop Century Resort - Wide World of Sports Cabins and Campgrounds * Disney's Fort Wilderness Resort & Campground - Magic Kingdom On Site non-Disney hotels * Best Western Lake Buena Vista Resort Hotel - Near Disney Springs * Doubletree Guest Suite Resort - Near Disney Springs * Wyndham Lake Buena Vista - Near Disney Springs * Hilton Walt Disney World - Near Disney Springs * Holiday Inn in the Walt Disney World Resort - Near Disney Springs * B Resort - Near Disney Springs * Buena Vista Palace Resort & Spa - Near Disney Springs * Four Seasons Orlando at Walt Disney World Resort - Magic Kingdom * Bonnet Creek Resort - Epcot * Walt Disney World Dolphin - Epcot * Walt Disney World Swan - Epcot * Shade of Green - Magic Kingdom Incoming Resorts (As of August 10th, 2018) * ''Star Wars Hotel ''- Planned to be built near the south side of Hollywood Studios, east of World Drive and right outside Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge (which is currently under construction and planned to open Fall of 2019). * ''Riveria Resort - ''The 15th Disney Vacation Club property, planned to open fall of 2019. It will be served by the new Disney Skyliner gondola lift system.